The purest hearts lives in the ice
by Vargas Famiglia
Summary: " I'm Peter Pan , and you ? Who are you ? " " I'm ... Jackson ..." " Just Jackson ? Now you are , Jack Frost" Voilà comment mon nom fut tel qu'il est , froid et sans vie. Trouver une raison pour vivre alors que votre corps est déjà glacial. Ma mort n'est que le commencement Peter , et je trouverai ta fin.
1. Prologue , Le commencement d'une Légende

Et oui ! je reviens avec une fiction OUAT. J'adore cette série et j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait un personnage que j'apprécie vraiment dans toute cette histoire , le très cher Jack Frost. J'ai remanier son histoire pour l'intégrer dans la série. On commence par quelque passage entre les saisons 1, 2 et 3 lors de l'enfance et du voyage de Baelfire a Neverland.

Bonne lecture mes amis d'autre mondes ~~

Votre très chère , reine , Alice.

* * *

Souvent , les histoires commence par " Once Upon a Time " et se finisse par une fin heureuse. Mais l'histoire que je vais vous conter est loin de se finir avec une fin heureuse.

" Voici comment commence mon histoire"

Le début de ce conte se passe bien avant que tout commence. Régina , Cora , Storybrook ... Quand je suis devenu ce que je suis , rien de tout cela n'existait. Le royaume était en "paix ".

Au fin fond de la forêt se trouvait un petit village , vivant de pain et d'eau claire. Le calme y régnait souvent briser par les farces des enfants. Un peu plus loin du village se trouvait une maisonnette au bord d'un lac. Les habitant venait souvent s'y baigner , laver leur affaires ou faire du patin quand l'eau était gelée.

Le début de mon histoire commence à ma mort , mais je vais expliquer les raisons de cette dernière.

J'avais emmené Milah , ma petite soeur, faire du patin sur le lac. J'étais connu pour être un farceur et un lâche, elle n'avait jamais confiance en moi.

" Allez ! Milah ! Juste pour une fois , fais-moi confiance"

J'essayais d'être délicat mais c'était plutôt la situation qui l'était. Nous étions sur la glace et là ou se trouvait Milah , la glace était plus fine et fragile. La couche se fissurait de plus en plus. Elle ne me répondit pas , me regardant avec désespoir.

" Milah , je te promet que je ne rigole pas ... On va jouer a un jeu ... Que dirais tu d'Un Deux Trois Soleil ? "

Milah sourit légèrement et me laissa commencer. Je fixai mon bâton et fis trois pas en sa direction pour pouvoir le prendre. Une fois en main , je la regarda et lui fis signe d'avancer. Une fois qu'elle fut à porter de mon bâton , je la tira vers moi , échangeant sans le vouloir nos place.

" Hey , ça va Flocon ? "

Je me relevais, je n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que la glace se brisa , m'emportant avec elle dans les abysse du lac glacial.

" C'est ainsi que tout commença, ainsi fut la naissance de Jack Frost. "


	2. Chapiter 1 , Rencontre avec son destin

Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre , ils ne seront pas très long mais je les poste quand même , le prochain devrait être un peu plus long niveau mot.

Merci de votre lecture mes cher sujets !

Votre reine , Alice

* * *

J'ai dû dormir tellement de longtemps, j'étais allongé sur la glace , mon bâton dans la main. Je ne sentais pas le froid sur ma peau, je trouvai le courage de me lever en voyant la lune au-dessus de moi.

« C'est étrange … je me sens … Tout léger »

Penser à voix haute était une mauvaise idée car à peine j'eux fini de parler que je m'envolai dans un gros coup de vent. Les bourrasques m'emmenèrent là où elle voulait. Ma balade aérienne se finit sur le pont d'un bateau et étrangement, personne n'avait fait attention à ma chute comme si … personne ne me voyait.

Je me relevai avec souplesse et me plaça en face d'un marin.

« Excusez-moi … Où suis-je ? »

Le marin se tourna et traversa mon corps comme si je , n'existais pas. Mon souffle se coupa , j'étais tétanisé , mon corps se crispa et tout fut plus clair dans ma tête.

« I'm a ghost. »

Je soupirai fébrilement et finit par m'envoler, quittant le bateau qui semblait appartenir à la garde royale. J'étais seul et cela me pesait de plus en plus.

Je décidai de m'arrêter dans un petit village qui m'étais familier, ma mort a dût entacher ma mémoire. Je me posa près de quelques enfants , il ne me remarquèrent pas et je trouvais cela normal.

Je m'éloignai de la petite bande qui faisait passer un sale quart-d'heure au chat qu'ils avaient enfermé dans une cage faite de brindille.

« Hey ! Who are you! You're a Spirit!? A ghost?"

Je me tournai vers un jeune enfant qui me regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Désoler de te paraître bizarre mon garçon mais … Connais tu une personne se nommant Milah ? J'hésitai tellement mais cette question m'était très importante.

Oui ! c'est ma maman ! »

Il souriait , un sourire tellement innocent. Il me saisit la main et me tira vers une maison un peu bancale. A peine arriver devant , une femme ouvrit la porte avec un air agacé sur le visage , elle sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers nous alors qu'un homme attendait sur le pas de la porte , s'appuyant sur un bâton. J'étais sûre que cette femme étais d'autre que Milah , les même yeux , le même visage , un peu plus affiné et surtout la même chevelure brune indomptable.

« Baelfire ! Que fais-tu ? Tu ne devais pas sortir !

Maman ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui voulait te voir !

Ah ? Et où est-il ? »

Elle ne me voyait pas , je me sentait déchirer et déçu. Il expliqua ce qu'il voyait, un ado aux cheveux décolorer, les yeux bleu glace et mon bâton tordu.

Je serrais les dents et les poings, regardant le dénommer Baelfire qui essayait vainement de lui faire croire, de croire en ma présence. Je savais que cela était peine perdu.

« Bae, Si tu crois en la magie maintenant … Tu ne croiras en personne plus tard… Ecoute ce que je te dis et rentre à la maison. »

C'était de plus en plus difficile de rester là , devant une personne qui vous dénigre , vous et la magie de ce monde.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que Bae attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers la forêt. Il était aussi perdu que moi mais surtout au bord des larmes.

« Baelfire … Tu devrais garder ton calme , ce n'est pas grave… Personne ne peut me voir … Je posai une main rassurante sur son épaule , le serrant ensuite dans mes bras.

Mais … elle a dit des choses horrible sur toi … et sur la magie … »

Un soupire franchit mes lèvres, je me baissai légèrement et embrassa son front. Je voulais le protéger, il était mon neveu après tout … je devais le protéger.

« J'aurais voulu le protéger plus longtemps »


End file.
